


Up Snape's Bum

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pushdragon's inadvertent challenge. Claim: Hermione Granger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Snape's Bum

**Author's Note:**

> For Pushdragon, I suppose. In honor of her screamingly funny sense of humor. 
> 
> Posted on May 11, 2008 to Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=17415

Suffering a lingering injury to his spine that made him hunch over all the time, Snape realized a stroke of genius one afternoon during 6th year Potions.  
  
"Detention, Miss Granger."  
  
::----------------::  
  
"Professor, isn't this a bit extreme?" she asked, raising her arms above her head and making a cone of her fingers.  
  
"One should always dive into new experiences," said Snape, drizzling oil over her hands and guiding them up his bum. "Mind your thumbs."  
  
"Mmm. It's nice and warm in here," she said, up to her elbows and sinking further in.  
  
Snape grunted, "I'm sure we'll both be more comfortable. Take a deep breath, now."  
  
Once the shoulders passed, she slithered the rest of the way in quite easily. Snape stood up ramrod straight and found she was no more a pain in his arse than she had been in class.  
  
::----------------::  
  
"You're looking much better these days, Severus. A new potion?"  
  
"Actually, Headmaster, no. A new splint." 


End file.
